Bring It
by icoulddouble4blairwaldorf
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends,until Bella did something she regretted, making her leave Phoenix. Now that shes back what will happen when Edward see's her?What if he has a girlfriend, but most importantly what will he save her from? R
1. Chapter 1

Bring It

Chapter 1

_BPOV_

_Freshman year. Phoenix, Arizona._  
"EDWARD, SHOOT THE SOCCER BALL!" I heard my older brother, Emmett; say to possibly my best friend ever, Edward Cullen.  
"Yeah Edward, score before its Christmas, please, mum's making roast beef tonight and that's my favourite!" I whined.  
"Bella, like you can score with your big bear of a brother in the way of the goals," Emmett looked at Edward, with confusion written all over his face, not understanding the meaning in Edwards words, then Emmett said playfully, "Oh you're gonna get it now, Eddie!"  
Emmett then tackled Edward to the ground, and so their play fight began. Me, being Bella Swan, _hated, _not being included in any boy action, so I pounced on top of Emmett and joined in their little fight. I couldn't stand girls who fussed over the latest styles or who broke a nail, I hung out with all the boys, with the exception of Edward's sister Alice and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie Hale, they understood me enough to know that I didn't understand all of that girlie crap, but were there for me when I needed them.

Emmett's phone then rang with whatever rock metal music he had for a ringtone and we all broke apart from each other "Hey Rose," Emmett said into the phone, with a small smile spreading across his lips, "hold on a sec Rose, I gotta say bye to the guys then I can talk somewhere private-bye Edward, Bella." Then he ran up to our house, slamming the door behind him, I definitely knew I didn't want to know what they were going to talk about, trust me, one day I overheard them talking, and it wasn't pretty, I was then pretty wise enough not to listen to any of his "talks" with Rosalie.

"Sooooo, what to do now Bells?" Edward asked me, his crooked smile showing, which left me stunned. Oh yeah. Did I tell you? I have a crush on my best friend Edward. Crazy, huh? I know.  
"I dunno; kick the ball a bit for a while?" I was clueless on what to do; I just wanted to be around him. Ugh that sounded like a _real_ girl.  
"Sure." As he helped me up, a tingling shot went up my hand and through my arm, and I then had the crazy impulse to kiss him, and did just that. At first he responded, kissing me back then pushed me away saying, "What the hell are you doing, Bella?" Feeling shocked and rejected I stood up straighter and didn't say anything, after a few minutes of me looking into his emerald green eyes, I turned and ran away into the house. Renee, my mother, was the first to greet me that was when I told her I wanted to live with Charlie in Forks. I didn't speak another word to Edward, only speaking to my family, Alice, Rosalie and her brother Jasper.

_Present Day. Phoenix, Arizona. Junior Year._

Here I am, back in Phoenix, you may wanna know why the move, huh? Charlie died. Of a heart attack. Long story short, I've changed. So now, I actually care about my appearance, meaning yes, I care if I break a nail now. I hang out with the girls now, we talk boys and the latest fashion, and oh boy would Alice be pleased! Don't get me wrong, part of the old me is still here, just the rest is taking a very temporary vacation.

So, where was I? Oh yes, here I am walking down the halls of Arizona State High School, feeling a strange feeling of déjà vu wash over me, I remember of all the pranks me and the boys used to play on all the girlie girls, the way Edward smooth-talked the girls into thinking that he _actually_ liked them... No thinking about Edward, he shut you out a looooooooooooooooong time ago Bella, then a pang to my heart came thinking of how much I've missed him.

A guy came up to me, he looked familiar... "Hey, I'm Zack, you must be new here, do you need a tour guide....?" his question trailed off then he said, "do I know you from somewhere, I think we've met before?"  
"Um, yeah, it's Bella, Zack, we used to be friends when we were freshmen," a smile crept onto my face as realisation came to his.  
"Dude, you've changed, you're like wearing a skirt and wearing make-up shit, didn't you hate the stuff?" he asked, his eyes wandering over my appearance.  
"Yeah, but people change I guess..."  
"Oh boy, wait till Edward see's you now... wow just in luck, he's coming here now."  
_Oh God, please oh please don't help him remember me.  
_"Bella, is that you?" that velvety voice asked.  
_Oh shit. He saw me._


	2. Secret Admirer?

Chapter 2

_Previously..._  
_"Bella, is that you?" that velvety voice called.  
Oh shit. He saw me._

Present...

I slowly turned around to face, my ex-best friend, the reason for the move and the heart ache.  
"Um yeah, who're you? Sorry I don't remember you..." I trailed off, giving him the dumb act; Of course I damn well knew who he was! Why wouldn't I?

"I think I'll leave you two alone now," Zack excused himself, sensing the tension between us.

"Oh Bye Zack, lets catch up sometime!" I said, generally really excited about seeing him again, but then I turned back to that gorgeous boy standing in front of me still, now that... the rejection and hurt was still there every time I looked up at him, was he really that tall, or was I a midget? Was his bronze hair so perfect that it looked like he hadn't styled it at all? Obsessive, much?

"You seriously... don't remember me? But oh, you still remember Zack now don't you," he said sarcastically, he really looked _angry._ The last time I saw him angry was when Esme said he and Alice weren't allowed on the roller coaster at the carnival when he was nine, so it took him a lot to get angry.

"Oh hi Edward, ain't it a joy to see you, after all these years, you've just changed so much, I guess I didn't recognise you."

"Come on Bells, don't tell me you're angry at me for pushing you away last summer, that was a mistake_ you_ made, I understand, I really do."

"What if it wasn't?" I said, holding back the tears, my voice starting to crack a bit.

"OMG BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," I knew that voice, it was Alice. As she bounded me into a hug, I was immediately comforted, even though other students heading towards the cafeteria were staring at us, as if we were crazy. "It's been soooooooo long, now Edward, it isn't nice that you've been hogging Bella up," then she turned back to me, "You've changed soooooooo much, you're wearing make-up and a SKIRT, we have to head towards the shops after school so we can shop together." No, she isn't hyper-active, she just likes to talk. A LOT.

"Well hi to you too Alice, it's been too long, let's go get some lunch, I'm starved and I'm sure the line for the food is going to be so looooooooooong," I was then about to invite Edward to come along with us, like old times, but I remembered the distance between us and just thought of saying a friendly goodbye. "Bye Edward, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Uhm sure...Bella."

-

-

_Biology_

It was really good to see all my old friends again, I had forgot how much fun we had together and all those memories, my friends in Forks were kinda boring compared to these guys here in Phoenix. I saw more of the boys I used to hang out with when I last lived here like Luke, Marcus and Aaron, as well as meeting Alice's new friends like Carly, Andy, Genevieve and Janelle. Not only did I meet new people I remembered people I didn't really want to remember, like the 'slut' group which consisted of people like Tanya, Irina, Kate, Lauren and Jessica. Grabbing my books for next period Biology my pink web slider mobile beeped saying '1 NEW MESSAGE', but I ignored it, knowing I would be late if I texted back, I didn't want to get in the teachers bad books anyways.

As I entered the classroom I went up to Mr Banner, my biology teacher for this year, and got the text book and syllabus for the course.

"It's good to have you as a student here Bella, you're gonna enjoy it here, you may blitz it too, with your past results and grades," I wasn't really listening to Mr Banner, just nodding in appropriate places when deemed necessary, until something really caught my attention, "your lab partner for assignments and et cetera is Mr Edward Cullen."

"Pardon me, sorry," I said shaking my head, "my lab partner is who?"

"Edward Cullen." _No. Fucking. Way._

"Oh sorry, I thought I heard wrong before..."

"You may take a seat now Miss Swan," as I took a seat next to Edward, realising that this was the only class we were both in together and I hadn't seen him enter the classroom. Ahh, me and my daydreams... they had great timing... NOT.

"Hey Bella," Edward said, looking at me from the side view, trying to look into my eyes, but I knew if I turned my head and looked into those emerald green eyes I'd lose it and tell him I love him. Highly Likely.

"Hi Edward." Still not gonna facing him.

"Look, can we forget the past, and start over, please, I... hate how things are awkward between us, I just want my best friend Bella back ,because I've missed her," that sounded so convincing, but I knew he was playing with me, like he did to all those girls during all those pranks we pulled on them. I decided maybe I should give him another chance, to see if he really means what he says. That's when I turned to face him.

"Okay. For the sake of our friends, we'll give this a second chance, but don't act like such a jerk next time, I said jokingly, then Mr Banner looked up from his lecture about onion cells to stare at Edward and me and said "Please don't disturb the class, Miss Swan, Mr Cullen.

"It's good to have you back, best friend," he said and I felt a smile cross my face.

-

-

_At Home_

As I greeted Renee and saw Emmett studying some papers, looking really serious, I said "Is University that hard Emmett?"

"Shut up Smarty-pants," he replied, laughing jokingly.

"Why I take that as a compliment, mum which state is Phil travelling in now?"

"He's taking an audition in Miami this week darling, he misses you; you haven't seen him since you've come here, haven't you?" Mum had changed since I had gone and came back; she died her hair black and exercises at the gym like Christian prays to God and has taken up Buddhism.

"Yeah, something like that, mum I'm gonna do a bit of homework now," It was a lie, since we got no homework that whole day, so I'll just relax then. I suddenly remembered that I had a message on my phone before and forgot to check it, when I read I gasped, it was an unlisted number saying:

"_Hey Bella, wanna meet up not next week but the weekend after, details later...  
Love your  
Secret Admirer"_

.Hell?


	3. Girl Time

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight, unfortunately**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Previously.  
Hey Bella, wanna meet up not next week but the weekend after, details later.  
Love your Secret Admirer_

_.HELL?_

_Present Day._  
Chucking my mobile on my bed, I thought of how crazy this situation was. The slightly more sane part of my brain was saying, _"Don't reply, it could be a trick,"_ while the slightly less sane part of my brain was saying, _"Oh go ahead, you only live once, this could be a start of a relationship!" _As per usual I followed that path, the one that usually bought more excitement into my life.

Should I start with a friendly, _"Who the Hell are you?"_ or a _"Get lost, I don't know you.."_?

_"Hey,  
Whats your name? I don't even know you, so why would I go out with you...unless this is a prank and its someone I know, this is not funny.  
Bella xx"_

I needed girl time, stat (Thats a first, right?). I rang Alice and Rosalie up and told them to meet me at my place so we could catch up and talk together, since it's been ages since I've talked to Rosalie since shes at university now along with Jasper and Emmett.

-

-

_Girl Time._

Rosalie was the first to arrive, as she was going to meet up with Emmett later on, God knows WHAT they were going to do... hopefully not 'studying' like they always do.

"Hi Bella, its been sooooo long since we've seen each other, how ya been?" she sounded different, more mature and grown-up.

"I've been good, I found that I really missed Phoenix and you guys, I can't _stand_ being away from my friends, but the girls over in Forks, taught me about the miracle that is make-up," I smiled thinking of how much I had changed in the past three years, but that just made me think of sad thoughts about Charlie, and how sick he was months before he died.

"Well its good to know you're a girl again... oh no that sounds like you've had a sex change and you've changed again!" and that burst on a whole round of laughing, until Alice came into my room and said jokingly, "How dare you guys have fun without me?"

"Well you decided to be 'fashionably late', again Alice," Rosalie said, throwing a pillow at her and still recovering from laughing so much.

After talking about my time in Forks and going into detail about how hot the guys were there and explaining my romantic history (after getting REALLY drunk at a party one night and having sex with a guy I had a crush on and going on about 7 dates with really cute guys, I thought the guys were just about as dull as the weather) but I didn't tell them about the mysterious text. In a moment of silence Alice said, "You can soooo tell that you like Edward, Bella, and I'm not meant to say anything but.... oh never mind, Edward will find out that I had told you eventually anyway, and plus I'm too young to die, think of what Jasper would do without me..."

"Ewwww Alice, I so DON'T want to hear about what you and my brother do when nobody is around, the thought is just... _disgusting!_" Then Alice turned bright red and I added

"Please tell me what Edward said, we'll make it our secret, plus I don't like Edward, he's like a brother to me," I persuaded.

"No, I promised Edward I wouldn't say _ANYTHING to ANYONE_, including you guys."

"But... I'll take you shopping," I knew shopping was her weakness, so I decided to throw it in for both our benefits.

"OK OK OK!!!" Alice said clapping her tiny hands, then Rosalie hi-5ed me and said, "Way to go Bella!"

"Edward said to me that he likes the new and improved Bella," I then squealed, something I had NEVER done before, "BUT he is still staying loyal to his girlfriend, Alexa."

"_WHAT?!_ you never told me that!" I was ecstatic, Edward never told me that, how dare she date Edward... _woah_.... hold on Bella, Edward is NOT yours, he's too perfect for you!

"Ohhhhh you so like him!"

"Yeah, that kinda gave it away Bella," Rosalie said, smiling and playfully hitting my arm with one of my throw-pillows.

"Plus Alexa wasn't at school today so you didn't see them get it together, if you know what I mean, but Alexa is such a bitch and my mind tends to forget unpleasant thoughts," Alice said, her face looked pained, obviously it was a sore subject for her to see Edward date a girl like her. I wouldn't blame her.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on Alexa, Edward deserves someone so much better than her, someone like...." Rosalie trailed off, looked at me, then said to Alice, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Alice?"

"I think I am Rose..." Then an evil smile crossed both of their faces.

"You guys just did not quote Banana's in Pajamas, did you?" I said laughing.

"Oh shut-up Bella, we're going to make Edward fall in love with you, its the perfect plan!" Rose and Alice then hi-5ed each other, "This is the best plan we've made yet!"

"Crazy girls say what?" And I could feel my face grow serious.

"We're going to make Edward want you soooo bad!"

Oh brother.

-

-

Before 1st period at school.

As I jumped out of Alice's yellow Porsche, I caught my reflection in the rear view mirror. Alice and Rose made me wake-up extra early this morning to make me look a 'supermodel'. At first I thought it would be impossible, with me being a bit 'plain' with my long brown hair and brown eyes, but I was proved wrong. Yet again. Rose put me in a denim mini-skirt, its so short it just looks like a piece of material around my waist and a red halter neck top with glitter embroidery on the side of it, and I persuaded them into letting me wear my normal black flats. I had changed, but not THAT much so that I'm into wearing heels. Alice curled my hair slightly and put it into a high ponytail, but my hair _still_ came down to past my shoulders. They put black eye-shadow on my eyes to make my eyes 'pop', but not to the point where it looked like I had panda eyes, mascara and tinted lip gloss to make my lips look red. I thought I looked pretty hot, considering me being not that pretty.

Then I saw Edward across the school parking lot walking with Zack and a girl who I presumed was Alexa, when he saw me he blinked a couple of times, stunned, then his mouth dropped wide open.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Jealousy, Meetings and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own Twilight******

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_Then I saw Edward across the school parking lot walking with Zack and a girl who I presumed was Alexa, when he saw me he blinked a couple of times, stunned, then his mouth dropped wide open._

_Present Day..._

Alice turned to me, perched her Gucci sunnies on top of her shiny black, pixie-cut hairdo, winked and said, "good job, you've already got him to love you, and you haven't even started flirting with him yet!"

"It's probably because he's finding it very hard to get used to the change," I said, denying what I had just seen with my own eyes, "I mean, Zack didn't even recognise me, and Zack has the best memory I have ever come across!" When I went to grab my book-bag from the back seat, I heard someone clear their throats, "Yes, but Alice the only thing you have the memory for is when Vogue is releasing its latest issue..."But then I heard Alice giggle quietly, then I realised that Alice wasn't the one who cleared her throat, and that we definitely weren't alone anymore. As I turned around, I could sense it was Edward, well because I could smell him, he smelled like heaven-no joke-and I could hear his beautiful bell laughter. But when I had turned fully, he wasn't alone, in fact,_ Alexa_, was with him.

"Hi Bella, you look nice today," Edward said, staring straight into my eyes.

"Hey Edward, you don't look to bad yourself," then I turned to Alexa, who had shockingly pretty bright blue eyes with a short brown bob for a haircut, and didn't look too happy to see me. That was clearly an understatement, if looks could kill... Then I thought there was no time like the present to introduce myself, "Hi, you must be Alexa, I'm Bella!" I put on a smile, knowing it would mean a lot to Edward if I was polite.

I then stuck out my hand, she looked at it, as if it was infested with germs, turned to Edward, planted a kiss on his lips and said, "Eddie, we're gonna be late, if we don't get to first period on time," she turned to Alice, "Bye Ally." As Edward and her walked off, after Edward said a quick bye, because the super-jealous-bitch was dragging him away, before he could put in another word. A thousand words went through went through my head, not a single one of them being nice. Bitch. Whore. Slut. And Ally? Eddie? Where in the hell did she adopt those names from? Edward and Alice absolutely _HATED_ those nicknames!

I swear, I almost had steam coming out of my ears, and Alice had to drag me to my locker before I could do anything rash to that little bitch, seriously how could Edward even like her? What is wrong with guys' full stop?

"Calm, Bella, breathe in and out!" Alice said, trying to calm me down before school started and I took it out on fellow students and on the teachers.

"I can't believe she just gave me evils! No more like she IGNORED me, she doesn't even know me!"

"Sorry Bella, she's like, she's just very jealous, she doesn't even like Edward to hang out with the whole gang anymore, because_ 'why would he spend time with us losers!'_" she took a big breath then continued, "last year, her and Rose got in a real bitch-fight, fists and name-calling was definitely involved, I don't even know why he has her as a girlfriend, she hangs out with Lauren Tanya and co."

"I don't even wanna talk about her anymore," I said as I slammed my locker door shut and locked the lock on it, "I don't even think the plan is going to work anymore anyways!"

"It soooooooo will Bella, don't doubt that, well I'm gonna be late for class if I don't get there soon, so I'll see you at lunch." With that she turned gracefully toward her next class.

One thing I was positive about was that I was _not_ looking forward to Biology.

-

-

_Lunch_

As I grabbed my tray full of food, I walked over to the table that held Alice and her friends. Her friends had welcomed me like we had always been best of friends. I had remembered Andy and Carly from freshmen year, they are also in my English class, but Genevieve and Janelle are both twins who had come from England two years back.

"Hey Bella, have you seen the new guy, he looks delicious," Genevieve drawled on, even though everyone knew her and Scott were like a serious couple.

I turned to where her and Andy were staring and immediately saw a hot guy **(AN he is Jacob, looks like Taylor Lautner with short hair, not long hair, I can't stand him with long hair.) **and he looked pretty hot, but paled in comparison to Edward. _Damn that lucky bitch Alexa. _I suddenly had a very, very good idea that I knew Alice would approve of. When Alice came and sat down I said, "Alice my locker got jammed before, can you help me get it open again?"

"Uhm, sure Bella," Alice said sceptically, looking suspicious.

"Great," Then I dragged her out to under the stairs where I knew it would be private.

As I whispered my plan into her ear, she giggled and said, "Bella, you've a very devious mind!"

-

-

_2__nd__ half of Lunch._

As I walked up to the new guy, whose name was Jacob, as I found out from Alice. Well the plan is to: go out with the new guy Jacob to make Edward jealous. I tapped Jacob on the shoulder and said to him, "Hey, I'm Bella; you must be new here, because I've never seen you before..." I said, smiling at him and winked. My luck was twice as good, when I saw that Edward was sitting at the same table as Jacob was, and he was watching me flirt my way to Jacob.

"Well hi there Bella, I'm Jacob," he said, "Maybe we should catch up some time, like at the movies tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a date to me Jake, oh you don't mind if I call you Jake right?" I said leaning slightly more towards him.

"Uh-ab-ab-solutley not," he said stuttering.

"Good, bye," then I pretended if I had just saw Edward (glaring at Jacob) sitting next to Luke, Marcus, Scott, Aaron and Zach and a few others I hadn't met yet. I waved at him, winked with a sly smile and turned a bit more slowly than usual to the table where Alice and the girls were sitting. I felt very proud of my new and improved talent: _flirting babeey..._

_-_

_-_

_Biology._

As I sat next to Edward in biology, he didn't look that happy, a new fight with Alexa, maybe? No, I was asking too much. "Hey Edward, why the long face?" I said pouting at him, for a moment he looked a bit dumbstruck, but then he composed himself.

"I'm a bit tired, is all."

Then Mr Banner called the class to attention. Apparently we had to find a plant outside in the school's garden and we had to look after it in our partners. When me and Edward went around to the east side of the school where a small peaceful garden was, I tripped on the side of the sidewalk and fell into a bush. I stared at him for a second, in all his perfect glory, then apparently he laughed at the expression I was wearing, it was so innocent. Yeah, right. But, I had to admit, it _was_ pretty funny. He pulled me up from the bushes and made sure I had regained balance.

Then what he said next really surprised me, "Do you know Jacob Black from somewhere, you seemed to show a lot of interest in him," he said trailing off.

"Why, you jealous?" I said jokingly, playfully hitting his arm.

"Naw, just you seemed a bit... friendly with him"

"Well he seemed nice and he is _hot, _he asked me out too, so I guess I get to see him for real tomorrow night." I started blushing, because he was staring at me now, with what looked like a pained expression.

"You shouldn't go out with him Bella, you barely even know him yet!"

"I'm not two years old anymore!" I snapped at him, but then I regretted it, because he looked upset, even though he was still upset, he still looked like Adonis, in all his glory.

"You're right I guess." Then he bent down, picked up a small rose and a few of its branches and said to me, "this flower reminds me of you; a pretty rose."

"Cheesy, Edward!"

"Oh but it's true," he said, trying to hold back his laughter, "hey, you coming to the footy match this weekend, 'cause it's the first match of the season."

I put my finger to my cheek, thinking about it, just to see his reaction, "I think I can fit it in my busy schedule, Cullen."

"Thanks Bells, I owe you one!" It felt so easy to be next to Edward, to talk to him, as Mr Banner called us in and we started walking towards the lab room, Edward said to me, "I did tell you, that you looked pretty today, right?"

"Yeah, I think you did." My face lit up in a smile and I felt my heart beat faster.

-

-

Secret Admirer's POV

I just wanted more booty, I didn't care if she was ugly or not, or was experienced or not, I didn't admire this 'Bella' I haven't even met her before. All I care about is her serving me, giving me pleasure. Betta write a reply to 'dear Bella' set a time and date for this pleasure , that's right I'm gonna rape her.

* * *

**Ohh... what's gonna happen next?  
Please Review!**


	5. We Are The Champions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I doubt Stephenie Meyer will give them to me!**

****

Hey guys, here is chapter 5; this chapter mainly has Bella's thoughts, not much human interaction, except with Edward :)  
Thanks for all lovely reviews. I decided that I can't write in James POV (the secret admirer) anymore, because it sickens me to write it, you just have to see what happens in Bella's POV now.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

_Friday, before the football game at Alice's house..._

Here I am at Alice's house, and about to go out to the footy game, in which we are preparing for. I am dressed in a red top, with my favourite pair of skinny-leg jeans and a borrowed pair of yellow flats from Alice. My hair was done up in a high ponytail with two ribbons coloured red and yellow (the schools colours are red and yellow), and I begged Alice, to NOT put make-up on me, and after a few minutes of begging, and nearly resulting to going down on my hands and knees, she obliged.

The thought and memory of seeing Edward playing the game he loved, that we both used to share as our favourite sport was crystal clear in the back of my mind. The way he pumped his fists up and down in the air after he scored a goal, his grunts when he kicked it to a team member... I had to STOP thinking about Edward; he was not mine to think about.

"I'm ready Bella!" Alice called from her own bathroom as I got up from her couch in the corner of the room, as she got out, I finally saw what she looked like, she had on a red top like mine, just with a '17' painted on the back of it, which was Jaspers number from last year, a black skirt that went mid-thigh on her and an identical pair of yellow flats to mine. She had a yellow and red hair band in her spiky, black hair and had two yellow and red striped lines on each cheek, thanks to the face paint. "Well, let's go then!"

"Sure, are we taking your car, Alice?" I asked.

"Um, yeah Bella, we wanna arrive in style, I don't think a red truck would be stylish...much," she said, then I playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"We all know that your '911 turbo Porsche' is better than some third-hand truck," I said, mocking fake hurt, we then giggled at that and headed to her car.

-

-

_Arizona State High School, football grounds..._

As we got some food and drink from the food stall that was there, we heard the cheerleaders starting to cheer in their short tops and miniskirts, I had to admit the cheers were quite catchy, even though the pom-poms were starting to get annoying.

'Watch out, we're here!  
Everybody stand clear!  
Let's shout, let's cheer!  
Our victory is near!  
Lions! L-I-O-N-S!  
That's our name; we are the best!  
Yes! Lions are the best!  
Lions are the best!  
We're in control!  
Lions can't be beat!  
Victory how sweet!'

Clearly, the school outdid themselves, but it was worth the experience. As we sat down in our assigned seat, we saw our team; the Lions warming up on the field, while the other team; the Cougars were making a game strategy near some of the benches. Then suddenly, Edward, and a well-built guy from the other team came into the centre of the field, while the umpire stood between them, balancing a coin on his thumb. Then I realised something; Edward was the captain of our team.

Then I turned to Alice and said, "I never knew Edward was the captain of our team!"

I must have looked stunned or surprised, because Alice laughed, "Yeah, Edward's too modest sometimes, but he was the first sophomore ever to get captain of any football team, and he still is captain, even in his junior year!"

"Wow, freaky," but then I remembered that Edward always beat the other team when it was two against two in football, Emmett and Jasper on one team, while Edward and I were on the other team. Yeah, he must have been pretty good to get past Emmett with a footy.

Then the game started, Edward passing the ball to Zack, who passed it to Scott who marked it, then threw it to Edward who was on the side of the field under the ten metre mark near the goals, Edward then scored a goal. Alice and I stood up and started cheering and yelling, as Edward hi-fived his mates, as cheerleaders were shouting out to him.

"Cullen, Cullen give us a wave!" The sickly sweet cheerleaders called out. But then I realised that Andy, Carly, Genevieve ad Janelle were standing there amongst the rest of the cheerleaders but cheering for the team and getting a new cheer started.

Seeing Edward run across the field with the ball, the way he kicked it, was so precise, he had obviously improved, and had I never really seen how big his muscles were, as we scored another goal, Edward looked around through the crowd, when he spotted me, he smiled, I smiled back tentatively, but then gave him the thumbs-up. We were winning 76 to 34 at half time, thanks to our team for scoring mostly full goals.

The half-time show, was apparently 'not-to-missed' according to Alice, as it showed some ditsy cheerleaders like Tanya and Lauren make a fool of themselves, while it showed Andy, Carly, Genevieve and Janelle performing. The cheerleaders stood in a human pyramid, with... Alexa on top. Ugh, I should've known she was a cheerleader, and being the top person meant... she was head-cheerleader, now how was I meant to compete with that for Edward? I had no clue.

Their routine was done to the song, 'Happy Together' by Simple Plan and was very fast-paced with lots of stunts when Lauren took hold of Jessica and Tanya, she stumbled a bit, and me and Alice laughed a bit at this, when it was finished, both football teams moved back onto the field, as the cheerleaders waved, winked and blew kisses to the guys. Genevieve even made a phone with her thumb and pinkie, as if to say, 'call me' and pointed to her boyfriend Scott, Scott then blushed and smiled a million-watt smile at Genevieve. In the end, you could tell that there was more Lion supporters than there was Cougars, as we ended up winning the match; 137 to 70.

When the buzzer went off to signal the end of the game, Zack and Aaron started to sing 'We Are The Champions' by Queen, apparently according to Alice, it was like a tradition for them to do that. At the same time, Alexa sprinted straight up to Edward and hugged him, then kissed him, the sight was about to make me sick. When Alice realised what I was looking at, she said, "Let's go find the rest of the girls, I gotta congratulate Andy, she was scared about doing that triple-jump." Not saying anything, I followed her to the bottom of the stands where most of the cheerleaders were with their drink bottles.

I hugged the girls, telling them what a good job they did, told Andy that her triple-jump was fantastic and told playfully told Genevieve that she was a very naughty girl for flirting with Scott during the middle of the game, while she blushed and told me that, 'she thought no one was looking!' After, everyone was leaving, I told Alice and the girls that, "I'll meet up with them at the front of the school, and I'll catch up to them in a bit"

The field was basically empty and I saw a soccer ball near the benches, I picked it up then started to dribble it for a while, then I pretended the football goals were the goal posts for the goals, and said, "She shoots, she scores," mimicking the way I did it when I was just thirteen years old. I hadn't been able to play much soccer and footy in Forks, as it was always wet and rainy and the playing fields was always slippery, meaning with me and my bad balance, I would always fall over and have a big wet-patch on my ass. As I played a bit more with the ball, I thought about my date with Jacob tomorrow and if the plan was going to work or not.

Noticing one of my ribbons fell out and onto the grass, as I bent down to grab it, a graceful, pale hand shot out from basically nowhere, I froze in my position in shock, and tilted my head upwards, to see the god-like face of Edward. My heart-rate sped up, making me blush a bit. As I stood up, I said "hi".

"Hey Bella." He handed me back my yellow ribbon, there was then a short awkward pause, and then he said jokingly, "You aren't going to congratulate me, on my excellent football playing, well I'm hurt!"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and said, "Oh, sorry, were you playing just then, I mustn't have seen you then."

He then laughed and said, "How could you miss me? I AM the captain of the school team Bella!"

"HA! That's what I was waiting for, for you to tell me that you were the captain of the team!" I smiled, knowing that my little plan worked, "Well, I must say that you played well, I guess you've improved shockingly!"

"Ah, Bella, you always impress me, I'll never know what you do next."

"But EVERYONE knows, that I can beat you at a good ol' game of soccer, even my dad knew that and he was in FORKS!" I knew that I was boasting, but I just wanted to see his reaction, but mentioning Charlie, did put me down a bit.

"Ok Miss Know-it-all, let's do one-on-one, I see you were using the soccer ball over there," then I kicked it to him, doing a trick as I did so, "Now because you're such a 'hotshot' Bella, I get to start with the ball."

Under my breath I muttered, "Cheater."

Then the game began. No matter who my opponent was, I liked to win, because, well... it was fun!

Because we were playing first to twenty, we were neck-to-neck at nineteen, the next goal for either of us would mean the end of this fun game we had going. When I scored the last goal, by pretending to stumble so he would try to catch me, I turned to him, smiled and said, "Too bad, captain, looks like you lost to a girl!" I then poked my tongue out at him.

"Oh that's it Belly!" he said, using my childhood nickname.

"Oh no, Eddie, please DON'T!"

Knowing what he was going to do next he pounced on me playfully, but enough to knock me back onto the soft grass, he then proceeded to tickle me, suddenly he stopped. I looked at him, my eyes probably questioning his stopping, I stood my elbows up on the grass to lift myself up a bit, but then he leaned into me a bit more, our lips were about to touch...

Suddenly, we felt water being sprayed all around us, right now, we are surrounded by sprinklers that had just turned on, and I was starting to get soaked all over. We then ran for the front of the school, where Alice was meant to be waiting for me... Oopps... Alice, I was only meant to take five minutes; hopefully she didn't tear my head off. As me and Edward said our goodbyes to each other, I hopped into Alice's car.

"Why are you soaked Bella?" she asked me, looking confused.

"Oh that, I went to congratulate Edward, but the sprinklers turned on, and we got soaked."

"Suuuuuure Bella, suuuuuure..." she said, looking like she knew something else went down on the field. I just smiled at her as she was driving, I then lay my head on the headrest, closed my eyes and thought about that magical, almost-kiss.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter?  
Please Review!**


	6. Horrible Dates,Prom Dresses and Meetings

**Disclaimer: my name is not Stephenie Meyer; therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews!  
This may not be my best chapter, but anyway this chapter contains shopping with Alice and her date with Jacob. Sorry if Bella sounds like a 'chooser' and picky, but she doesn't like Jacob, and she keeps on comparing him to Edward.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Sunnyside Mall, Phoenix, 10am _

I agreed to letting Alice take me shopping, and oh boy was that a mistake! As soon as we parked her car, she practically _sprinted_ into the shops. I was looking for something plain and simple to wear to the date with Jacob tonight, but, by the looks of it, Alice wasn't on the same radio frequency line as I was.

"Come ooooooooooon Bella, we don't have all day!" Alice said hurrying me along, dragging me to a store with some weird fancy writing called 'An Evening to Remember', and by the looks of it, sold dresses that you would wear to the prom or formal, not a date at the movies!

"Awww Alice, please, something less... I donno, eveningwear?!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

She then turned to me with her right eyebrow raised and put a purple wrap dress back on the rack and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Silly Bella, we're getting your dress for the prom, I'm not that crazy," then she looked like she was thinking, "maybe it is too early to buy this dress because we still have three weeks till prom... nah we'll get it now."

I knew when Alice decided something, she was going to stick by it, so there was no use arguing. She flipped through a few racks, until she picked up a bright yellow dress that looked too short. "ALICE, you know that'll be short for me! Plus you sooooo know yellow isn't my colour!"

She then laughed, "Bellaaaaaa, don't worry, the dress is for me," then she held it up to her body and said, "Do you think it will look nice?" She looked serious, so she wanted my honest opinion. She had always liked yellow, and ruffles suited her nicely, since she was only about five feet tall. I smiled, and then nodded, showing my approval of the dress. She grabbed a few other a dresses, apparently, 'just to have a few back-ups', and skipped off to the change rooms.

While she was getting changed into her dress, I looked around a few racks and a sky-blue coloured dress caught my eye from the other side of the room. I walked over to where it was hung on the rack, and then heard a clatter of high-heels on the tiles; the noise was coming toward me.

"Ohh darling, that stock was from last season, we have some nice, new dresses over here," that was when I turned around to see a tall lady wearing a suit with her hands gestured towards a bunch of black and grey dresses. The nametag said: Giorgi.

I smiled back at 'Giorgi' politely, and said to her, "But I like this dress, what size is it?" I knew I wasn't going to give this dress over to the Good Samaritans; it was just too damn gorgeous.

She sighed and walked over to me, she looked around where the tag was on the back of the dress, but found it to be ripped off, she checked down the bottom of the dress, where there was another tag. But there was still no size to it. Giorgi turned to me and said, "The only way you are going to know if it'll fit, is if you try it on for yourself."

I nodded at her, grabbed my future-prom-dress, feeling the lovely silky texture of it, the colour reminded her of the beautiful, cloudless sky of Phoenix. I passed Alice's cubicle of a change room and headed into a vacant one. The back of the dress only had two straps of material on the back, and flowed down to where my feet were, where my waist was there was gold sequin patterning and had a little v-neck at the front.

By the time I had changed into it, Alice was already outside the change room door, with the dress she had really liked on, with her makeup and her hair done up, she would be envied by nearly any girl in the school, the dress showed off all her curves and made her look taller than her 4 foot 9. When she saw me exit my change room, she squealed, clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Bella, that dress looks gorgeous on you! You _have to_ get that one; Edward won't take his eyes off of you!"

I smiled and said, "I donno about the Edward thing, but I want this dress to be my prom dress this year." I found a mirror and saw my reflection; the dress made me look quite slender and brought out the colour of my eyes. I turned to Giorgi, who had just entered the changing rooms and was nodding in what I hoped was in approval, and told her, "I'll take this dress, thanks."

Hopefully Edward likes it.

-

-

After finding our prom dresses, I found a cute black, strapless dress that I would wear to my movie date with Jacob tonight, and some nice necklaces to wear as well. Alice started to shop, not just for her but for me too! At least it kept her happy. In the end she had about thirteen bags, while I only had four.

-

-

_Alice's house, before the date with Jacob..._

Alice had just finished doing my makeup (which was only a bit of mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss), and had started to straighten my hair. When she had finished, I looked in the mirror, to find a completely different person, she had quite pale skin that mixed well with the black dress, her hair was dead straight and the little amount of makeup she had on made her look stunning.

"Another masterpiece is now complete," Alice said, with a wide smile on her face and dusting her hands off, "Jacob is gonna be lusting after you dumb him for Edward!"

I suddenly felt like I was using Jake, I mean, he could be reaaaaaaaally nice, and could fall for me! We could be really good friends. I gulped and thought who would dump who first.

-

-

_The movies... _

We had decided to watch 'Year One', halfway during the movie, Jake did 'the move' which consisted of him yawning and putting his arm around me, suddenly I felt very, very uncomfortable, it was like... a brothers touch to me, not a lovers, with Edward there was this spark between us, but this, this just felt wrong.

When the credits were rolling, he got up, turned to me and said, "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"Sure," I said.

My brain then decided to host a conversation to itself, which sounded like:

_Oh GOD, I hope he doesn't try anything funny on me._

_Don't be so paranoid, you just want Edward to kiss ya, that's all._

_Ahh, Edward...._

_O Wake-up!!!_

_No, too many pleasant thoughts of Edward... ahhh_

_He's not even yours, he's Alexa's, am I speaking German or something?_

_No_

_He's not yours!_

_Those words don't make sense in that order_

_Argh I give up!_

_You go do that, go read a dictionary, you need to look up the word fun, spelt F-U-N 'cause you're the opposite_

_*no comment*_

"Uhm, Bella?" I was suddenly pulled back to reality, by one of Jake's hand's waving in front of my face.

"Yeah," I called back, wondering where we were; we were outside the cinema complex.

"I've been calling your name about a billion times," he closed his eyes, laughed a bit and shook his head, when he had finished shaking his head he asked me, "Do you want my jacket? Because it's getting quite cold now," to add to the statement, he pretended to shiver slightly.

"No thanks, I'm fine," then I realised something; that this date was completely and utterly boring, "Ohh, Jake can you take me home now, I'm catching a cold," I pretended to cough, and his face fell.

"Maybe another time then..." he trailed off.

The whole ride back to my house, he made small talk that I was necessarily wasn't interested about, stuff about cars and '_chicks'_, _did he seriously take me for a sick lesbian?_

He walked me up to the doorstep, like they did in movies; he leaned down to kiss me, and... Ewww.  
He thought, my response was good enough to continue to tongues, and that was worse, Edward would never kiss like that, he was always gentle... _Where did that come from?_

I had had enough, I pushed him away, but he thought wrong, he thought I wanted him to kiss me more, I kicked his 'private area' as hard as I could, which sent him to fly backwards into a rose bush.

'_Good'_ I thought, _'the prickles can hurt him too.'_

"Maybe you should write a book Jacob, 'how to not impress a girl on their first date' it will be a best seller," I was well and truly pissed by this point and went straight to my room and phoned Alice, and told her all about that horrible date with 'saliva boy'.

-

-

_Monday, School, Morning Assembly..._

As I took my seat in the auditorium next to Alice and Andy, I saw Edward. When he saw me we both smiled half-heartedly at each other, not knowing position we were after that almost-kiss.

As the assembly started, the part where the principal was meant to introduce new things and programs etc, was about to start, except, instead of the principal coming up to the podium, it was the head of senior year ,wearing a sad expression on her face.

"Mr Goldberg," Miss Lesley began, "was killed Friday night in a car accident on his way back from the school football game."There were murmurs all around the students, I spotted Mr Goldberg's daughter; Melizza, with a tear running down her pale cheek. "To replace his duties, we have Mr James Renaldi, his two assistants that will also be helping out are Mrs Victoria Renaldi and Mr Laurent Holmes, please make them feel welcome." Then three people came on stage, and were greeted with claps from the students.

Something in my head sensed something wasn't right.

* * *

**The new principal is here to make havoc, hey?  
Please Read and Review, it means a lot to me :)**


	7. Lies, All Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sigh***

**Hey guys!  
Thanks for reviewing, sorry I haven't updated sooner, but, with school starting with a new semester, it's been a bit too busy! This chapter is about getting to know Melizza and some little secrets she knows, and also you might get a surprise about what boundaries Alexa has given Edward... all I can say is, what a bitch!  
Enjoy! **

**Read my A/N's at the bottom.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 7

_Alexa POV  
Monday, before school..._

As I was handing out invitations to my awesome annual birthday party that is a must-go-to event on the social calander, Edward came up from behind me and whispered in my ear, "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey yourself," I turned around to ask him a question, but saw him gazing somewhere else, as I followed his gaze, my eyes landed on Bella.

_Bella._

My mind sneered the name, she was taking Edward away from me and I didn't like it, I clicked my fingers in front of his face.

"Oh sorry, I have to go tell Bella something, but hey give me the invite for her, so I can give it to her."

The only way I could get out of this one was by lying. I put on my best sad face, and said, "Well, I've been nothing but nice to her, and all she does is be bitchy to me," I looked down at the floor, hearing the total lies coming out of my mouth, "when I was in the toilet, Alice and Bella came in and started trash-talking about me. Why Edward? I've been nothing but nice to her, and see how shes treating me?"

He was then stunned for words, "Well, you don't have to invite her, but that doesn't sound like something Bella would do though."

"Forget her Edward, she's a bitch," I then saw shock cross his handsome face, "It's either me or her Edward, if you choose me, you can't be friends with Bella!"

Sadness then took over his face, next to what looked like pain, "I'll tell her I can't see her then."

I then circled my arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Victory. Oh sweet, sweet victory._

_BPOV  
__Monday, School, 5th Period Biology..._

As I grabbed the remainder of my text books for Biology from my locker, I thought about how weird it would be for Edward and me if we didn't explain to each other what happened after the game on Friday. Which was why, I was going to talk to him, to see what the hell what was going on.

I saw Mr James Renaldi come across the hallway, just as I had slammed my locker door closed, he looked at me, which made my stomach churn-but not in a good way, this eerie feeling came up whenever he was near me, which was quite often. Strange.

Making my way towards one of the lab rooms, I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye, which reminded me of this morning after assembly...

-

-

_Flashback: After Assembly..._

I tried to find Edward in the crowd that was heading out of the auditorium doors, and saw him talking to Aaron and another kid that I had noticed at the football game on Friday. I then saw Melizza, Mr Goldberg's daughter from across the room, crouched down in the corner, and looked like she was crying. Nobody was going up to her, to console her, so I decided to talk to her.

I turned around to Alice and said, "I gonna go talk to Melizza, she looks upset."

She smiled up at me and replied, "Ok, Bella, I'll meet you at your locker, otherwise we're going to be late for our Spanish class, and I don't want you to get in trouble with Miss Gonzalez again!" she waved her goodbye and walked in her graceful like walk to where Andy and Carly were standing.

I took a deep breath and headed over to where she was sitting, and sat cross-legged next to her.

I lightly touched her shoulder, and said, "Hey," she flinched, and slowly looked up at me, her eyes looking life-less, which I had to admit kinda scared me.

"Hi Bella," she said, her voice croaking, and she wiped the new tears coming from her eyes. I looked down into my book bag, searching for my little packet of tissues. When I found them, I smiled up at her and handed them to her. "Thanks," she frowned a bit and then asked a question, "Why are you here? not to be rude or anything, but you don't usually talk to me!" She said, attempting to laugh, but came out as a sob.

"Well, I know how it feels to lose someone you love so much," I started off, but it sounded something from a horrible sitcom gone wrong, "I was in the same situation as you, I just want to know if you're ok."

"I'm sad, I mean, why wouldn't I be? It's just, like, he didn't deserve to die just yet. But also I know he didn't get killed in a car accident, I know who ki-" she then stopped mid-sentence, looked a bit pale then said, "Don't worry, I've said too much.."

I looked at my watch. _Shit._If I didn't leave now, I'll be late for class, I rubbed circles into Melizza's shoulder soothingly to reassure her things were going to be okay, even though she might feel like the opposite will happen. I then said to her, "I'm gonna be late for class, if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you, don't forget that!"

After running to my locker, I saw a note taped to it saying:

_Hey Bella,_

_I KNOW I said I'll wait for you at your locker, but you took too long  
so I'm going to class already, I have already made up an excuse for you;  
your bus was running late today. Hurry!!!!_

_Love Alice:)_

Just this little note made me smile, knowing that I had such a good friend.

Finally grabbing the right books for Spanish, I locked the lock on my locker and started to run towards the classroom._ Not a good idea. _I then smashed into a stone cold chest and fell on my ass to the floor.

"Ahh Bella, I've been looking for you!," ugh, that voice, it was really starting to annoy me. I then looked up to meet the last person I wanted to see tis morning. Jacob. After that disastrous date on saturday night, I hoped he didn't want anything else from me!

"Oh, uhm hi Jake," I then decided to get off my ass and pick up all my notes that were scattered on the floor of the hallway," what do ya want?"

I looked up at him again, and he was staring, I then cleared my throat to let him know that I wanted some kind of then blushed, which was stupid. "Oh, uh sorry, but I was thinking that our date was sooooo good on Staurday, that maybe we could go on a second one?"

I sighed, then said straight to his face, "I'm sorry Jake, but I don't think we should see each other any more..." I never knew how awkward that would be! "Maybe we could be-"

I was then cut-off by him pointing his pointer finger at me and saying , "Don't you DARE say the word 'friend'!" he then shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "it would work out better, if we didn't see each other at all!"

Jacob turned away looking rejected and hurt, that's when I turned back to collecting my Spanish notes. At least the truth was out in the open- Jacob was no more.

Hurriedingly I made sure all my notes were in the file. Then did I just realise something- Jacob had run off with my Spanish Assignment that was due tomorrow. _Oh Shit._

_End of Flashback_

_-_

_-_

Maybe remembering this morning was a bad thing. But as I opened the lab room door, I saw a perfectly messy bronze head turning around to face me. Sitting down in my chair, I turned to smile at Edward and said 'Hi'.

"Hi Bella."

It then felt awkward so I said, "Listen, can we talk?" But we ended up saying it at the same time, we then laughed and then I said, "You first!"

He then frowned a bit, then met my eyes with his, which looked very sad, "Well, how to put this?" He said contemplating.

Right then Mr Banner entered the room, carrying a few potted plants; some dying, some growing new shouts and branches, then I spotted Edward and I's rose plant. It had grown since Friday, the colour of the roses turning a bright, vibrant red. I turned my head to get a glance of Edward, to already find his beautiful emerald green eyes staring down at me. The rose reminded us of our growing relationship... _Woaaaah, hold on there..._

Halfway during the boring biology lesson, I felt a piece of paper lying on top of my hand, it said:

_Meet me in the school car park after school, it's important!  
-E_

I turned to face him, and nodded my head.

-

-

_After School, Car Park..._

Stuffing my homework into my already-full-of-homework book bag, while sprinting towards the parking lot, I spotted Edward.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Edward, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, see the thing is..." he said, running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"Just spit it out!" I said jokingly.

"Alexa thinks we shouldn't be friends!"

My face fell, "Oh, I see..." I then ran to my Chevy Truck and drove back home, tears streaming down my face, thinking about what a bitch Alexa is.

-

-

_Later..._

Alice had come over, apparently 'just for a friendly visit' but I know Edward told her about what happened after school, just a gut feeling. Then I ended up pouring my heart out to her, and her being the real best friend had let me cry on her shoulder.

We had now reached a comfortable silence.

"So... Alexa is having her party this weekend..." Alice said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but I wasn't invited," she nodded her head sadly, going back to smoothing out her skirt yet again, I then sighed, thinking how maybe I could talk to her maybe get some details on Alexa's 'hottest party of the year'. "What is all the phase about it anyways?"

"Well, it's like, really fancy, so all the invited guests, which is like nearly the whole school, but the dresses and suits you have to wear have to be big and fancy-like Cinderella dresses!" Alice sighed in contentment, "too bad the host is the biggest slutty bitch on the face of this earth..."

I then got an idea, "If I wasn't invited..." A slow, sneaky smile slid across my face.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "Then what will you do then? If you aren't going, then I am definatley not going to the party!"

"I'm going to sneak in to the party."

I guess the saying is true: Payback's a bitch.

* * *

**So what do ya think?  
Alexa's party is meant to be this must-go events that everyone goes to, so to not be invited, must mean she really hates that person.  
You guys probably hate me for doing that to Bella, but Edward thinks he is making the right decision by staying with Alexa, but he is following his head, not his heart.  
Just put it this way, Edward and Bella will be together evntually!**

**A/N: The Prom Dresses from the previous chapter are up on my profile as well as other fashion things like what they wore to the game.**

**Please Review, the more reviews I get, the faster I write:)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE READING BRING IT**!!!

I will update Bring It soon, but because of the lack of reviews of this story  
I just don't have the encouragement I need to update it,  
do a little favour for me, and tell me if you like it or not(:

Oh, and if you do review,  
i accept constructive criticism,  
but if you don't like my story,  
go complain to someone else, thanks

**that's all,**

**icoulddouble4blairwaldorf**

**(:**


	9. Naturally

**Heeeyya guys,**

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but school has been hell and I have had no free time to write :(  
Just a note: I put a lot of work into my story, so if you don't like my story, don't review it or read it, thanks.**

**And while your at it, read my other new story- Figuring It All Out**

**I strongly advise while reading this chapter you listen to If it's loving that you want part 1 and 2 by Rihanna and Naturally by Selena Gomez and the Scene :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoyyyy (:**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

All week I avoided Edward and his bitch-of-a-girlfriend Alexa, but with the plan of crashing her 'must-go-to Masquerade Ball party' and Alice hadn't stopped talking about how our dresses would be the most fashionable there and how I can't see my dress before the night, it was exhausting. But, it never even dawned on me how close prom was -a mere 3 weeks- how was I meant to prepare myself now?

But now as I sit in a swivel chair in front of a huge mirror, with Alice curling my hair with a hair curler.

As if my hair needed anymore curling. Seriously.

I sighed and waited for another five minutes before Alice announced, "I have completed your hair!" she smiled at me and said "You look gorgeous! Who does your hair and make-up?" she said in a reporters voice.

"Alice does it," I replied, nonchalantly.

"Ohh what, Bella? I didn't catch that," she said.

"ALICE CULLEN DOES MY HAIR AND MAKE UP!!" I shouted at her and we both laughed.

"Shhhh.... not so loud," and that set us into a fit of giggles.

But I was still nervous about seeing Edward.

And just a tad bit nervous at trying not to get caught.

* * *

_At the ball...._

BPOV

I was wearing a beautiful blue, strapless dress which made me feel like a princess. With ribbons all over the dress and beautiful bodice. I was complete and fitted in with the rest of the crowd gathered at Alexa's Masquerade Ball. My mask was set delicatley on my nose and was a deep blue colour which covered my nose, eyes and forehead and then fanned outwards like a bird spreading it's wings.

Alice let me through the back entrance to the town hall -which, by the was huge and shaped like a mansion- and pushed me through to the main ballroom which was full of the school's student body dancing with each other to different types of music. Over to the front there was a long table full of presents and gifts wrapped up all nicely.

Ooops.

Too bad I forgot my gift. I hope she'll understand.

On the wall was a projected screen for a slideshow full of pictures and video's of her friends, but mainly of her and Edward.

Her and Edward mucking about on the footy field. Her and Edward on the swings at the park. Her and Edward kissing.

What was her point?

Uhm, that Edward was hers, maybe?

We get the frigging picture!

I bumped into Jasper who gasped when he saw me and he then smiled saying, "Ahhh Bella! How'd you get in?"

"Shhh! You don't know nothing. At All!" I said, starting to panic.

"Oh, Alice helped you, I guess. If you're looking for Edward he's outside. He said he had to get some fresh-air or something like that."

"Thank you sooo much, Jasper. I owe you!" I then hugged him and was off to find Edward.

I found him sitting on the steps around the back, and walked as quietly as I could to him and sat next to him.

"What are you doing outside? Aren't you meant to be back in there with your girlfriend?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me, "I should be, but I can't bring myself to face her."

"Why can't you?" suspision filled me.

"I like someone else," he sighed and then turned to me, "You probably think I'm a crazy, I'm sorry, I don't even know you and I'm pouring my heart out to you. Sorry."

Ahh, so he didn't know who I was. That's good. I could probably get information out of him then.

"No, it's fine, according to all my friends, I'm an excellent listener," I then put my hand over his one that rested in his lap and looked into his eyes through his mask. "I promise I won't tell, pinkie promise!" I said, holding up my gloved pinkie in the air between us and he wrapped his pinkie and around mine.

"Pinkie promise," he said quietly. Then he surprised me by laughing, "I don't know where to start though!"

"Well, uhh. Why don't you start from the beginning?" I suggested.

"Yeah, uh, right, the beginning." he then intertwined my right hand with his left and said, "I like my best friend Bella. I've liked her ever since we were eleven, then when we were thirteen we kissed."

He. Liked. Me?

Edward Cullen actually _liked_ me?

"She moved away the week after, after I pushed her off after the kiss," he ran his hand through his hair, "Now she's come back, and I can't control myself. I'm with Alexa now, but I can't seem to get her out of my head. Recently, I've been thinking that-" Then he swallowed, and looked away from me.

I squeezed his hand gently to urge him on and said, "That what?"

"That I-I I love her," he breathed deeply, "that I love Isabella Marie Swan."

"Wow, really?" I gulped, my stomach got all butterflies in my stomach.

I mean, come on.

I just told me he loved me, and he doesn't even know its me!

"Yeah, I realised when Alexa told me I wasn't allowed to talk to her, how much it hurt for that much to be taken away from me. When I told her, she looked so crushed and hurt, and I hurt watching her hurt," he laughed again and said, "I sound ridiculous!"

"No you don't!" i comforted him.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked, looking to me for advice.

"I think you should follow your heart, not your head," I said, honestly speaking, "it hurts more when you see your best friend move on now, won't it?"

"Yeah," he said agreeing and pulled me into a hug, "Yeah, thank you so much."

I stood up to leave, " I got to leave, you know," and gestured inside, "friends are waiting."

As I walked up the steps to the door, he ran up them to catch up to me, "Wait what's your name?" I gave him a horrified expression, "What?! It's only fair, since you know everything about me!"

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you do," I said and turning around and taking my mask off at the same time. I saw a shocked expression appear on his face, "Sur-prise?"

"_Bella_?!" he replied, obviously startled, and what he did next really surprised me.

He kissed me.

Soft and sweet.

Then a voice interrupted us, "Looks like you two are having a good time."

We both turned around to see a very shocked and upset Alexa wearing high heels.

The bitch is back... in heels.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.  
I know what you're thinking...  
'what the hell, Edward would've noticed Bella when they talked'  
that may not happen in the real world, but it happens in my Bella/Edward world.**

**Read and Review and I'll give you a preview!!!  
tell me whatcha think!**

**Thank you for everything very muchly,**

**icoulddouble4blairwaldorf**

**(:**


End file.
